In today's busy environment, it is common to forget tasks or items of necessity in a work or home setting. Some individuals use a task management tool such as the task manager in Microsoft Outlook™ to track tasks completed versus those pending. These tools however generally operate in a single device (such as a desktop computer) which may not be portable.